The recent growth of virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) technologies has been remarkable. In most implementations, VR and AR systems include devices that allow digitally reproduced images to be presented to a user in a manner wherein they seem to be, or may be perceived as, real. A VR scenario typically involves presentation of digital or virtual image information without transparency to other actual real-world visual input, whereas an AR scenario typically involves presentation of digital or virtual image information as an augmentation to visualization of the actual world around the user.
Global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) use wireless signals that are transmitted from medium Earth orbit (MEO) satellites to GNSS receivers to determine position and velocity information for the GNSS receivers. Examples of currently operational GNSSs include the United States' Global Positioning System (GPS), the Russian Global Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS), the Chinese BeiDou Satellite Navigation System, and the European Union's (EU) Galileo. Today, GNSS receivers are used in a wide range of applications, including navigation (e.g., for automobiles, planes, boats, persons, animals, freight, military precision-guided munitions, etc.), surveying, mapping, and time referencing.
Despite the progress of VR and AR technologies, linking VR and AR devices to high-accuracy GNSS data has proven difficult. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to VR and AR technology.